Don't Mess With The Boy Who Lived
by Floralies
Summary: Traduction d'une fiction de jabarber69. Harry Potter se réveille à Azkaban, mais ses amis ainsi que le monde des sorciers apprend bientôt une importante précieuse – On ne plaisante pas avec le survivant.


**Don't Mess With The Boy Who Lived**

**de jabarber69**

**Titre : **** Don't Mess With The Boy Who Lived**

**Auteur:** **jabarber69**

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta : **Melanie76 (qui a la patience de me corriger, un grand merci à elle)

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **jabarber69** est basée sur l'univers de « Harry Potter » appartenant à **JK Rowlin**g. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

Résumé: Harry Potter se réveille à Azkaban, mais ses amis ainsi que le monde des sorciers apprend bientôt une leçon précieuse – On ne plaisante pas avec le survivant.

Harry Potter se réveilla dans une cellule froide et humide. Il regarda autour de lui pour observer la pièce pas beaucoup plus grande que le placard où il avait passé 10 ans de sa vie chez les Dursley. Il nota les murs en pierre, le plafond et le sol avec la lumière du soleil venant d'un trou carré de cinq centimètres (2 pouces) placé très haut sur le mur. Il a également noté une porte en acier qu'il trouva verrouillée après qu'il se soit levé et ait essayé de l'ouvrir. Secouant la tête il essaya de se rappeler la dernière chose qui lui était arrivé…

_Flashback …_

C'était la fin du 2ième mois des 3 mois de vacances après l'école. Il avait passé les deux derniers mois à partir furtivement de la maison de ses parents sous la cape d'indivisibilité de son père pour aller au centre commercial de Little Whinging pour travailler à courir, faire de la natation et soulever des poids. Il avait également pris des cours d'art martiaux et des leçons de danse.

Il avait commencé tout cela au début de l'été pour plusieurs raisons. En premier pour faire sortir de son esprit le peine qu'il éprouvait suite à la mort de son parrain à la fin de sa dernière année scolaire et deuxièmement car Dumbydork lui avait dit une foutue prophétie d'après laquelle il était arrivé à la conclusion que s'il ne voulait pas mourir alors il devait tuer cet hybride de Voldemort et pour ce faire il avait besoin de s'exercer. Il envoya un hibou à l'ordre et à Dumbydork leur demandant n'importe quelle formation qu'ils pouvaient lui fournir, mais à la place il avait reçu un hibou de Dumbledore lui indiquant que pour sa sécurité il devait rester à l'intérieur tout l'été chez le Dursley et qu'il ne pouvait recevoir aucun courrier et pour l'en empêcher il lui avait confisqué son hibou Hedwige. Cela avait mis Harry si en colère qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il avait détruit son bureau en faisant de la magie sans baguette et il n'aurait probablement rien remarqué quand il envoya une boule de feu de son poing sur le mur, alors distraitement avec une vague geste de la main il l'éteint, cela attira alors son attention.

Il joua pour le reste de la nuit avec sa magie sans baguette, il réalisa bientôt qu'avec un peu de pratique il pourrait le faire sans être en colère, il trouva également sa capacité élémentaire sur le feu mais il réalisa également qu'employer ses deux capacités le fatigué. Il pensa qu'il devait être en forme ainsi il pourrait être plus fort et avoir plus de vigueur de façon à mieux utiliser ses capacité lors d'un combat. Ainsi il commença à partir furtivement dehors 6 jours par semaine et à prendre des cours.

La nuit il relut tous ses livres scolaires et pratiqua tous les sortilèges et les sorts du cours de DCFM, les charmes et les métamorphoses des 5 dernières années. Pour son anniversaire il pouvait faire tous ses sorts en les mélangeant au combat de muggle, la danse était bien et il avait une bonne compréhension des sortilèges et des sorts grâce à deux livre avancés sur la DFCM et un manuel d'exercice pour auror qui lui avait été donné comme cadeau au cours des années. Le manuel lui avais également enseigné deux autres choses qui lui furent salutaires l'occlumency et comment à transplaner silencieusement et lui avait également monté comment transplaner à travers des salles (boucliers) quand par accident il pensa pouvoir être dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque de l'école puis la chose qu'il apprit ensuite fut comment ne pas être détecté, quand il eu finis il pouvait transplaner de nouveau dans sa pièce.

Il apprit également l'arithmancie et les runes antiques de deux livres d'Hermione qui enseignait les bases jusqu' à un niveau avancé dans chaque sujet. De Molly il apprit tous les charmes de ménage d'un livre sur ce sujet : il pouvait se nettoyer lui-même et les vêtements qu'il portait, nettoyer une salle, cuisinier, comment créer de la nourriture et des boissons, il pouvait également effectuer le travail de blanchisserie et de repassage comme par magie. Il travailla également la transformation en ses deux formes animagus (un loup d'ombre et un Phoenix) à partir d'un livre de Moony et de Padfoot.

Mais son dernier souvenir était de se rendre au centre commercial (il n'avait pas transplané, il aimait courir pour aller là-bas) puis de s'être réveillé dans une cellule.

_Fin du flashback…_

Il se demanda ce que Voldie lui avais fait quand il vit une copie du Daily Prophet qui datait de quelque jours.

_**Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu un mage noir condamné à vie à Azkaban !**_

_Par Rita Skeeter l'auteur – Journaliste du Daily Prophet_

_Harry Potter, le garçon-qui-a-survécu c'est tourné vers les ténèbres, selon ses amis proches Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Quand je les ai interviewés à leurs maisons qu'ils ont déclaré que « Harry disparaissait et se mettait en retrait l'année dernière à l'école, il partait toujours et se glissait furtivement dans la section interdite pendant des heures et ne nous disait rien; nous avions peur pour notre sécurité aussi nous avons cessé de lui parler et nous l'avons dit au directeur »._

_Quand j'ai demandé au directeur de l'école de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore, il dit ceci « tristement j'ai peur que Harry ne montre des signes de noirceur grandissante et pour notre sécurité aussi bien que pour la sûreté de l'école et de notre monde Moi, le Wizengamot et le ministre de la magie avons décidé de mettre Harry Potter à Azkaban pour le reste de sa vie »._

_Donc Sorciers et sorcières vous pouvez maintenant tous être en sécurité dans vos maisons la menace d'un autre seigneur des ténèbres est éradiqué et Harry Potter a été condamné sans procès à Azkaban pour la vie._

Après cette lecture Harry était abasourdi. Il était si en colère qu'il lança le journal à travers sa cellule avant de le bruler avec une boule de feu. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol le regard perdu quand soudainement ses yeux se concentrent sur une partie du journal qui était tombé avant qu'il ne l'ait jetée, il vit un article qui attira son attention et saisit le journal et commença à le lire.

_**Le Domaine d'Harry Potter divisé entre ses accusateurs**_

_Par Tweetie Fondight – Journaliste au Daily Prophet_

_Dans un mouvement étonnant du __Wizengamot __le domaine de famille Potter est revenu aux personnes qui ont permis de faire connaître se futur mage noir à l'autorité compétente. Celui-ci avec le domaine Sirius Black (qui récemment a été déclaré innocent par l'arrestation de Peter Pettigrew et sa confession d'avoir été le gardien du secret des Potter et pour le meurtre des 13 muggles) a été attribué au Weasley, à Hermione Granger et à Albus Dumbledore à diviser entre eux._

_On suspecte que le domaine Black soit d'une valeur approximative de plus de 100 millions de __gallions __avec de nombreuses résidences et des __titres __de __propriétés __partout dans le monde et que le domaine de famille Potter pourrait valoir pas loin de 1 milliard de __gallions __puisqu'il est le descendant direct de Godric Gryffindor et MERLIN._

**« Quoi ! »** Hurla Harry. Attendez une minute selon dumbydork la chambre forte de la famille Potter que j'employais était la seule et par l'enfer elle ne contenait pas un milliard de gallions. CES FILS DES CHIENNES ils m'ont envoyé ici pour prendre mon argent et mon héritage.

« **Awwwww!** » , il hurle tout en étant de plus en plus en colère il éclata littéralement dans une gerbe de flamme, qui le fit se plier rejetant en arrière ses bras avec une douleur extrême. Quand soudainement un faisceau de lumière blanche tombant directement du ciel enveloppa Harry Potter.

Le matin suivant quand il se réveilla sachant qu'instinctivement il avait eu sa transmission magique, la première chose qu'il remarqua qu'il n'avais plus besoin de ses lunettes pour voir et il se sentait également plus fort physiquement mais aussi magiquement. Quand il se leva il remarqua que son corps avait changé il était plus grand et plus musclé, il nota que son pantalon était trop court et que le tissus de sa chemise était si tendu que cela était inconfortable.

Après qu'il ait arrangé ses vêtements et ses chaussures, qui étaient également devenues plus serrées, il créa et mangea un bifteck au déjeuner avec tous ses accompagnements. Une fois que sa faim fut rassasiée il décida de vérifier et de tester ce qui pouvait avoir changé dans sa magie et de voir ce qu'il pouvait faire dans cet endroit appelé Azkaban, qui était supposé supprimer la magie.

Il cocha mentalement toutes ses capacités après un essai : Magie sans baguette ; Contrôle élémentaire du feu et de la foudre ; transplanage (dans la cellule d'à côté puis retour) ; le niveau 1 de metamorphagus (longueur et couleur des cheveux, couleur de l'œil et des dispositifs faciaux seulement) ce qui lui prouva qu'il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il avait appris la prochaine chose qu'il vérifia ; l'occlumency, qu'étonnamment il constata que son bouclier était réellement plus fort qu'avant. Après il nota qu'il était plus fort physiquement en fait après avoir fait quelques pompes il détermina qu'il était réellement plus fort quand il fit plus de 100 pompes dans une séance comparée au 75 d'avant il était à peine essoufflé.

Tout en vérifiant ses boucliers mentaux il remarqua que ses deux formes animagus c'étaient levées et s'arrêtèrent devant lui avant de s'envoler et de sauter sur son coffre. Il réveilla naturellement ensuite mais constata qu'il avait soudainement la connaissance de ce que son Phoenix et son loup pouvaient faire.

Fermant ses yeux il pensa mentalement à son Phoenix et soudainement ressenti de la douleur, mais la douleur lui indiquait que c'était normale pour la première transformation en son animal. Bientôt la douleur s'arrêta et quand il ouvrit ses yeux il vit les choses différemment. En premier il était plus près du sol que d'habitude, il observa autour de lui et regarda les plumes de son aile. Il trouva instinctivement ses capacités de Phoenix. Certaines qu'il connaissait déjà : les larmes curative, le voyages dans les flammes, soulever des charges lourdes, chanson apaisante, mais trois capacités le choquèrent totalement apparemment les phœnix pouvaient voir à travers les murs et les objets sur commande. Ils pouvaient également voir des détails très fins sur des objets à de longues distances, puis trouver quiconque n'importe quand, n'importe où dans le monde et y aller immédiatement.

Le loup qu'il avait trouvé après sa métamorphose était un loup d'ombre, qui était d'un noir de jais habituel pour un loup qui avait la capacité de se dissimuler et de voyager dans les ombres (se transporter soi-même et d'autres à travers les ombres de n'importe où dans le monde immédiatement). Vous pouviez également les utiliser pour trouver des espions et espionner des personnes sans laisser voir votre position en atteignant littéralement le lieu avec vos sens et à changer de point de vu quelque chose de semblable à changer de chaines sur une télé en utilisant une télécommande). Il pouvait également voir dans l'obscurité la plus noire, tout semblait vert comme avec un casque de vision nocturne muggle.

Il passa plusieurs jours à jouer autour de sa cellule apprenant les limites de ses nouvelles capacités. C'est comme cela qu'il trouva comment voyager dans le feu, voir à travers les murs et se promener dans les ombres sous forme humaine.

Les mois suivant dans sa cellule, il rechercha activement les deatheaters. Il trouva chez eux beaucoup d'actes de torture, de viol et de massacre de muggles, mais en plus il trouva leurs maisons. Il voyageait dans les ombres et tout en se cachant dans les ombres il lisait leurs esprits pour déterminer leur culpabilité. Bientôt Il confirma quelque chose, pour avoir la marque des ténèbres ils avaient dû torturer, violer et tuer une famille de muggle. Il les assommait et les liait puis il les transportait à Azkaban et les plaçait dans une cellule avec un autre deatheater qui était déjà aliéné. Il n'y avait plus assez de cellules libres.

Tandis qu'il pratiquait le voyage à travers les ombres à Azkaban, il avait constaté que le niveau le plus élevé de sécurité de la prison où il était, était uniquement surveillé par les Dementors, en fait aucun garde humain n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans cette partie de la prison, tous les prisonniers des coins et recoins étaient surveillé par les Dementors.

Aussi il prépara les nouvelles arrivées prochaines en employant l'arithmancie et les runes antiques avec des sortilèges qui nettoyaient une fois par jour à minuit les cellules et les occupants résidant à l'intérieur. Il fournissait également deux fois par jour à 6am et 6pm un plat de bœuf, de maïs et un pichet d'eau.

Chaque occupant qu'il rencontra eu son esprit complètement lu : vérifiant ainsi les deatheaters et défenseurs connus de Voldie ainsi que leurs finances ; l'argent comptant et les propriétés étaient localisés. Il fit une liste mentale de toutes ces informations et la plaça dans son propre petit dossier dans son esprit.

Environ 9 mois plus tard et 679 nouvelles arrivées à Azkaban, avec 511 deatheaters marqués le reste étant des supporteurs actifs. Il était finalement prêt à faire sortir Voldie. En fait il était sur le point de le faire. Il se cachait dans les ombres dans la chambre à coucher fortement gardée de Voldie attendant qu'il tombe endormi. Il avait attendu environ 20 minutes et il y était arrivé…. là il en rêvait, il sortit des ombres marcha silencieusement jusqu' à son lit, puis invoqua l'épée de Gryffindor, il coupa d'abord la tête de Voldie avant de plonger l'épée dans son torse. Que le fair-play aille voir ailleurs, juste tuer ce meurtrier de fils de chienne et en finir avec lui. Il se recula et attendit. Enfin ce qui il attendait arriva son âme commença à s'élever hors de son corps, il la captura avec une bulle d'air qu'il brula afin de détruire son âme. Juste après cela son corps se transforma en poussière. Avant de partir Harry retira l'épée de Gryffindor et il l'utilisa pour tuer Nagini le serpent. Il ne savait pas combien de temps c'était écoulé depuis que Voldie était mort et que son corps soit devenu poussière, il avait un plan de secours pour punir ses suivant, quand il est mort tout ce qui avait la marque des ténèbres était mort aussi, peut importe où ils soient, même Snape durant une classe de potion avec des Gryffindor et des Slytherin, hehehehe.

Harry ensuite alla voir à Gringotts s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour retrouver son argent. Quand il arriva il fut conduit dans un bureau où il fut informé que les principales chambres fortes de la famille Potter étaient en sécurité et sous son contrôle mais que le fond en fidéicommis que ses parents avaient installé ainsi que la fortune de la famille Black que Sirius lui avait laissé avait été saisi par ses ex-amis. Mais il apprit qu'il existait une façon d'en récupérer une partie ou même la totalité. Tout ce qu'il devait faire c'est être accepté par l'anneau de la faille Black et alors il pourrait exiger des gobelins de récupérer son argent où les objets acheté avec celui-ci par les voleurs comme des affaires, des actions, etc.… il fit de même avec l'anneau des Potter.

Après avoir exigé que toutes ses propriétés lui soit retourné il observa silencieusement avec un sourire moqueur comment les gobelins aller chez tous ses ex-amis et fouiller dans leurs chambres fortes et rechercher son argent, objets de valeur et tout ce qu'ils avaient acheté avec son argents. Cela incluait ses maisons et propriétés également, dont Grimmauld Place, l'île Black, une île privée dans les Caraïbes et le château Black en Irlande et beaucoup d'appartements et de penthouses tout autour du monde.

Il était heureux de voir qu'ils ne pourraient plus mettre leurs mains sur les propriétés des Potter.

Pendant que les gobelins travaillaient, ils lui donnèrent la liste de ce qui lui avait été pris et par qui : Dumbledore avait récolté 15 millions de gallions dans sa chambre forte que ses parents avaient installé du jour de sa naissance à leurs morts pour lui, depuis le jour où ses parents étaient mort ainsi que 25 millions de gallions et Grimmauld Place de l'héritage de Sirius ; Ron son ex-meilleur ami ce fils de pute, il lui avait pris 10 millions de gallions de l'héritage de Sirius et dont la moitié avait été utilisée pour acheter une loge pour les 158 prochaines années afin de suivre l'équipe de Quidditch la plus nulle des Canons de Chudley et d'utiliser le reste pour tenter de reconstruire une équipe correcte ; Hermione avait pris 10 millions de gallions et les parts de la moitié de librairie Flourish et Botts et étaient selon ce rapport entrain d'utiliser la majeure partie de cet argent pour financer la très infructueuse S.A.L.E. ; Ginny cette petite chatte avait pris 10 millions de gallions et avait utilisé la majeure partie pour acheter l'hebdomadaire pour adolescente « Teen Witch Weekly » ; M. et Mme Weasley avaient pris 25 millions et selon les gobelins avait vendu le Terrier et puis avaient pris possession du château Black en Irlande ; Snape avait également pris 25 millions de gallions mais n'avait encore rien fait avec ; Remus et Tonks qui selon les gobelins s'étaient mariés également avaient conjointement pris 25 millions et vivaient dans un appartement en terrasse qu'ils avaient également pris de l'héritage de la famille Black.

En outre ce qui l'avait au début étonné mais après avoir réfléchit, il avait compris : Fudge, Umbridge et la majorité du Wizengamot avaient aussi pris leurs part du magot.

La dernière chose que les gobelins firent et Harry les paya libéralement pour cela, était d'envoyer une équipe après toutes les propriétés des Black et de lancer le charme de Fidelius sur place et de remanier le sortilège en utilisant la version d'humaine et de gobeline du charme avec Harry en tant que gardien du secret. En faisant cela il chassa tout les humains et leurs propriétés tout en laissant ses propriétés légitimes à l'intérieur.

Quand toutes ses finances furent en sécurité, il fit une proposition aux gobelins. Il les informa du décès de Voldie et de ses deatheaters et leur raconta son plan pour transférer tous leurs capitaux comprenant les propriétés dans un groupe de chambres fortes (pour éviter tout futur seigneur foncé) et puis employer l'argent et les propriétés pour financer de causes dignes d'intérêt comme des orphelinats sorcier et des muggles autour du monde et pour faire avancer la recherche et pour mélanger la médecine et la technologie muggle et sorcières afin d'aider l'humanité etc.…

En outre il proposa que la moitié de prise des capitaux aille aux gobelins. Pour leurs montré qu'ils étaient morts, il mit une copie de ses souvenirs de leurs captures et plus tard de leurs morts quand Voldie fut tué dans une pensive juridique. Après avoir vu les souvenir le président de Gringotts ainsi que le conseil des aînés fut d'accord et ils lancèrent l'opération.

Les soudaines expulsions des personnes de certaines propriétés dont ils avaient la jouissance jusqu'à présent et le faits qu'ils ne pouvaient plus les voir ou les trouver entraina Dumbledore à faire une réunion d'urgence avec l'ordre du Phoenix à Hogwarts, puisque le siège social était l'un des endroits dont ils avaient été chassé et qu'également il ne pouvait plus voir ni trouver.

Comme Dumbledore avait convoqué une réunion pour passer des ordres, Kingsley Shacklebolt arriva en courant dans la salle et jeta une copie du Daily Prophet sur la table et hurla « Potter est mort »

« Quoi !» Hurla quelqu'un.

_**Harry Potter est MORT !**_

_Par Rita Skeeter – Journaliste pour le Daily Prophet_

_Ce journaliste a appris quelques nouvelles choquantes. Harry Potter, le garçon-qui-a-survécu est mort. Oui mesdames et messieurs, c'est exact il est MORT ! Il est mort hier par un baiser accidentel de Dementor mais avant que vous sortiez célébrant la mort du censé prochain seigneur des ténèbres vous devriez prendre une chaise et vous assoir car j'ai des nouvelles plutôt choquantes à vous apprendre !_

_Vous vous rappelez tous l'été passé où le directeur Albus Dumbledore __de l__'école de Hogwarts pour sorcier et sorcière aussi Chef du Mugwump et du Wizengamot entre autres indiquait à __tout __le monde dans __une __interview qu'Harry Potter se tournait malheureusement vers les ténèbres et qu'il avait décidé de le placer en prison pour le reste de sa vie, sans aucun procès, tout cela basé sur le témoignage de ses deux meilleurs amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Afin qu'il puisse y être au calme et tranquille._

_Bien, j'ai des nouvelles pour vous si vous êtes considéré comme un sorcier sombre si vous êtes calme et tranquille alors tout les sorciers et sorcières de Grande-Bretagne mérite d'être fermée à Azkaban!_

_Laissez-moi examiner quelques faits très intéressants : Albus Dumbledore après la mort des __Potter__, a modifié toutes les lois connues ainsi que leurs dernières volontés (qu'il en était témoin et à menti sur son serment de sorciers en changeant les noms) en ne laissant pas Harry avec son parrain ou __l'une __des autres personnes __énumérée __dans le testament pour recevoir la garde du jeune Harry, mais à la place l'a immédiatement envoyé dans une famille qui était expressément énoncée dans le testament qui ne devrait jamais recevoir la garde du jeune Harry en aucune circonstance et c'est sa tante __muggle __Pétunia et son époux Vernon qui détestaient __tout __ce qui est en rapport avec la magie et qui ont traité Harry Potter comme un elfe de maison toute le temps qu'il a vécu avec eux. Il a dû également vivre dans un placard sous l'escalier pendant ses 10 premières années de sa vie._

_Alors illégalement je pourrais l'ajouter il s'est placé comme exécuteur testamentaire des __Potter__, remplaçant le directeur de compte qui avait pris soin de leurs finances pendant des siècles et puis dès le début a commencé à voler des million de __gallions __plus les intérêts de chaque année d'un fonds en fidéicommis pour l'école que ses parents avaient mis en place pour que le jeune Harry aille à l'école sur__?__ s'achète ce qu'il voulait. Des fonds que je pourrais ajouter dont Dumbledore interdisait l'accès à M. Potter qui les a seulement vus deux fois dans sa vie._

_En outre où était Albus Dumbledore pendant toutes les aventures d'Harry à Hogwarts : la 1ère année lui et ses amis se battent contre beaucoup d'obstacles et il a finalement battu Quirrel un professeur possédé par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom alors qu'il tentait d'obtenir la pierre philosophale. En 2__ième__ année Harry a trouvé l'entrée à la chambre des secrets et a arrêté un serpent de 60 pied, le __Basilic __placé là par Salazar Slytherin lui-même et a sauvé Ginny Weasley d'une mort certaine. En 3__ième__ année il fait face au condamné Sirius Black, et puis découvre qu'il n'est pas un meurtrier mais à été pigé et n'a jamais eu de procès avant d'être envoyé à vie à Azkaban (commencez-vous à voir un modèle d'action). En 4ème un autre professeur deatheater s'introduit dans l'école mettant le nom d'Harry dans __la coupe__ de feu obligeant ainsi Harry a être le quatrième champion du tournoi des trois sorciers, mouvement illégal que Dumbledore aurait pu facilement annuler, mais il ne le fait pas ? En 5ème année il a totalement ignoré Harry et le soumet de force à prendre des leçons d'occlumency avec un ancien deatheater le professeur Snape qui déteste publiquement Harry Potter et alors Dumbledore met Harry dans une position où il n'a d'autre choix que d'aller au Département des Mystères pour essayer de sauver celui qu'il avait vu en danger dans ses visons Sirius Black son parrain, mais c'était un piège réalisé par des Deatheaters pour obliger Harry à leur donner une prophétie à son sujet et à celui de Voldie, plus tard pendant le combat Sirius qui était là avec Dumbledore pour sauver Harry et ses amis fut assommé et tomba à travers le voile de la mort._

_Mais maintenant intéressons-nous à l'été après la 5ème année où Dumbledore découvrit dans les dernières volontés de Sirius qu'il émancipait son filleul Harry Potter, le libérant du contrôle manipulateur de Dumbledore. Oh non personne ne pouvait savoir cela quand soudainement Dumbledore dit à tous qu'Harry est entrain de se tourner vers les ténèbres et qu'il est alors jeté à Azkaban pour la vie sans procès._

_Juste après le Wizengamot donne accès à tout l'argent d'Harry Potter, à Dumbledore et au personne qui ont aidé au départ d'Harry Potter, ce qui ne c'est jamais produit avant._

_Bien sur j'ai fait quelque recherche et non seulement Dumbledore, les Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin et son épouse N. Tonks-Lupin et d'autres mais également la majorité du Wizengamot ainsi que Cornelius Fudge et __Dolores __Umbridge ont tous pris __une __part du gâteau pour parler des finances des Potter._

_Quoiqu'un bon nombre de gens avides aient bénéficiés de l'emprisonnement d'Harry Potter la vraie raison pour laquelle __il __a été jeté en prison est simple. S'il était émancipé alors il pourrait partir et faire ce qu'il voulait légalement en tant que sorcier adulte. Cela signifie qu'Albus Dumbledore perdait son arme, une arme qu'il avait construit et tentait d'exposer aux difficultés et au danger pendant la majeure partie de sa vie tout en le formant pour combattre par la suite vous-savez-qui. Tout cela en raison d'une prophétie faite par une certaine Trelawney, vous connaissait tous cette vieille folle, alors qu'elle faisait acte de candidature pour un travail il y a 17 ans :_

_**Celui qui à le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera, en fera ainsi son égal. Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... **_

_Mais cela n'a aucune importance maintenant, parce que Harry Potter est mort, alors je devine que le seigneur Voldemort a gagné ! Cela signifie que tout les muggleborns et les halfbloods ainsi que tout les purebloods qui ne l'ont pas soutenu tout comme les créatures de lumières ou des ténèbres seront probablement __tués__. L'enfer arrivera avec lui il gardera probablement les plus belles femmes comme esclaves sexuelles et prostituées en s'assurant d'abord qu'elles ne puissent pas donner naissance._

_Avec cette note, c'est le dernier mot de Rita Skeeter. En fait je quitte le pays aussi rapidement que possible et je vous conseille de faire comme __moi__, __**DE FUIR POUR VOS VIES !**_

Cet article causa une énorme panique. Au début il n'y eu qu'une petite vague qui se transforma en un exode massif de toutes les créatures magiques de Grande-Bretagne et de la majeure partie de l'Europe chaque sorciers et sorcières de la lumières, gris ou neutres comme toutes les créatures magiques partaient, elles abandonnaient tout, laissant des maisons et des entreprises. Au début il y avait des files d'attentes à Gringotts allant de l'entré de la banque jusqu'à l'entre de Diagon Alley mais cela disparut quand une explosion retentit et les cris des deatheaters furent entendus, alors le monde fuyait ce qui créa un mouvement de panique.

Dans toute la confusion la disparition de certaines personnes passa inaperçu.

4 jours après la parution de l'article, un homme seul descendait Diagon Alley. Il nota que cela ressemblait à une de ces rues de ville de fantôme de l'ouest américain qu'il avait vu à la télévision par le passé dans la maison de son oncle avec la plupart des magasins fermés à clef abandonnés mais beaucoup avaient des portes ouvertes et des marchandises toujours sur les étagères.

C'était le milieu de la journée et il n'y avait personne. Il jeta même un coup d'œil en direction de Knockturn Alley mais ne vit pas une âme. Il continua jusqu'à arriver au magasin de crème glacée où il tira une des chaises et s'assis.

Regardant autour de lui il commença à rire se rappelant les 3 ou 4derniers jours. Il était celui qui avait causé l'explosion et qui avait commencé à hurler qu'il y avait des deatheaters à l'extrémité de la ruelle il y a 3 jours de cela ce qui avait causé le départ de tout le monde des files d'attente de Gringotts. Alors durant tout l'exode massif de Grande-Bretagne, il utilisa ses capacités spéciales pour fouiller et dénoncer toute la corruption et l'avidité de certains employés du ministère, y compris Fudge, Umbridge, Percy et la majorité du Wizengamot ainsi que la majeure partie du personnel du ministère où il avait trouvé des supporters de Voldie, de ses deatheaters et de ses défenseurs qu'il avait capturés plus tôt. Pour être honnête il avait lu dans l'esprit de ceux qu'il avait capturé et ils étaient tous coupables de la corruption et de bien pire. Il avait également capturé tous ses ex-meilleurs amis, y compris tous ceux qui l'avaient trahi et volé et les jeta tous à Azkaban. Là bas c'était l'enfer car il y avait beaucoup plus de place depuis que tous les deatheaters qu'il avait capturé étaient maintenant tous mort suite à la disparition de Voldie. Ce qui incluait également Rita Skeeter qu'il avait assommé et qui lui avait permis ainsi de publier l'article parut dans le journal sous son nom.

Le dernier voyage à Azkaban fut pour les jeunes filles : Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, et un groupe d'autres qu'il avait placés dans une cellule nue avec un groupe de mâle qui ne les connaissaient pas ainsi ils pourraient avoir un peu d'amusement pendant toutes les fois où les Dementors n'étaient pas à proximité, héhéhé. Naturellement avant cela il avait pris la virginité d'Hermione et de Gin, ne voulant pas qu'un étranger est ce privilège. Mais par l'enfer il s'assura qu'elles l'avaient apprécié, il leur avait fait l'amour, à leurs corps comme à leurs esprits. De cette manière au moins elles auraient eu un fois dans leur vie une véritable jouissance.

Après un moment riant sous cape il se leva et se dirigea vers un mur blanc. En utilisant la magie wandless (sans baguette) il écrit un message le rendant infaisable :

_**Aux idiots et aux moutons étourdis du monde sorcier,**_

_**Ne baisez jamais un maraudeur !**_

_**Signé - ShadBolt !**_

Alors avant de partir il regarda vers le ciel et souleva son poing proclamant :

_Maman, papa, Sirius je l'ai fait, j'ai fait une farce au monde sorcier pour vous !_ Alors il se retourna et parti de la ruelle.

En attendant dans les dossiers de tous les ministères magiques du monde entier il y a un dossier sur Harry Potter qui se mis à jour comme par magie montrant qu'il était libre et qu'il était innocent de tout les faits qui lui était reprochés!


End file.
